Summertime Vacation
by Pii
Summary: It's summer. Everyone off to their vacations. Not only students, but also teachers! It's a Mr. Lancer x Briefcase shipping. Fear the epicness of this pairing! Sorry bad grammar. One-shot. R&R please?


**Important please read!**

**Ahem, hi everyone. Pii's here with her random one-shot story about Mr. Lancer, and guess who? Briefcase. If you wonder why I make a shipping between the two, it's all started when I, JuneLuxray, and ghostgal4 are chatting together. And we watching TUE together. When it is the part of Mr. Lancer chained to the Briefcase, I randomly shout that is a Mr. Lancer x Briefcase shipping. JuneLuxray suddenly say it's a good shipping, then we off to make this into a shipping. So I do a fan-fic of this new-and-yet-random pairing with a Danny story (you know me xD). Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry bad grammar. ~Pii.**

**Summertime Vacation**

It's summer. Which means, no school. Day off, and… vacation! Not just the students, but also the teachers. Today, Mr. Lancer going to go somewhere for this vacation. The bald and overweight teacher whistles softly as he prepares his stuffs. Clothes, towel, soap, toothbrush, shampoo, etc. Mr. Lancer took a briefcase to put them in, but when he took the briefcase, he remembered about something.

Mr. Lancer stopped, suddenly stares on the briefcase. He remembered the things about this briefcase.

This briefcase is the one he used on the C.A.T. test to keep the answer sheet safe. He remembered the time when he chained himself to the briefcase, having lunch together with it. Slowly Mr. Lancer pulled the briefcase he loved to his face and hug it tight. He loves this briefcase so much.

Not only that, Mr. Lancer remembered the time when the briefcase shielded him from the nasty sauces. That time when Phantom almost to hit him, he use the briefcase to shield him. But then the answer sheet gone. He still remember that Mr. Fenton found the answer sheet and return it to him. That's already a long time ago. Now he is off to a vacation with this briefcase. Briefcase which full of memories.

Daydreaming about the past, Mr. Lancer almost forgot about he's going to do, packed his stuff, right. Mr. Lancer snapped out of it, then turned to his stuffs, and pack them into the briefcase. While packing, Mr. Lancer looking trough the window. He can see Danny Phantom fighting a ghost. It's normal for him to do that. He is the town's ghost protector. He always fighting ghost, and ended up injured. But he always do that, he keep fighting ghosts.

_He is really different with Daniel Fenton._

Mr. Lancer start to think. Mr. Fenton always skipping classes, making excuses, sometime come to school bruised, sometime he left the school, and other things he did. He always got bad marks now, and he often fallen asleep in the class. Sometime Mr. Lancer wonders what caused that. Mr. Lancer try to forget about that, then turned to his briefcase again to continue packing up.

But again, his mind hitting him when he looking at his briefcase. The time when Danny Phantom phrase trough it, and the time when Mr. Fenton found the answer sheet. He returned it on the C.A.T. test. How? Mr. Lancer wondered.

Mr. Lancer went to the window to see Danny Phantom fighting. He is fighting with a ghost. The ghost fired ghost rays on Phantom as he dodges. But it looks like Phantom has bad time to deal with the ghost. Mr. Lancer turned to his briefcase again. There's nothing to be worried about Phantom.

_But somehow, he feels like there's a connection besides Daniel and Phantom the ghost boy._

Mr. Lancer heard Phantom's scream. He screamed in pain. Mr. Lancer suddenly think about the things about Daniel and Phantom. Start from their injuries, their personalities, but somehow he feels their looks almost same. Mr. Lancer glanced on his briefcase again, Phantom phrased trough the briefcase, Mr. Fenton found the answer…

Now he make up his mind. He looking at the window quickly to see what happens next. He see Phantom already backed up and use his Fenton Thermos to suck the ghost inside. After he's done, he fly off and left.

Mr. Lancer smiled, _what a hero_. His everyday job is about to catching ghosts, Mr. Lancer turned to his briefcase again. This lovely briefcase already helped him plenty times. Mr. Lancer put the last item on his briefcase then closed it with a click. Mr. Lancer grab the briefcase as he going to left his room.

He will ask about this to Mr. Fenton.

But after he done his vacation with his briefcase. Briefcase, which full of memories. This is the time for the two.

**END**

**Haha! Lawl! XD Sorry it's really short. And yays for Mr. Lancer x Briefcase! :D if you ask what will happen next? I don't know. It's not really a revelation but it somehow a revelation. I didn't say Mr. Lancer find out about Danny is Phantom, just make him think the similarity. Nah, now for the Mr. Lancer x Briefcase. Isn't that just the MOST EPIC SHIPPING EVER? xD**

**Okay, I think I am off now. Byes!**


End file.
